


Don’t You Forget About Me

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Amnesiac Peter Parker, Batfam Week 2020, Idiots in Love, M/M, Young Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Parker es un muchacho sin rastros de pasado. Howard y Maria Stark lo reciben en su casa como parte de su investigación para averiguar por qué razón no tiene posibilidad de recuperar su memoria. Allí él conoce a Tony, el hijo de los Starks, con quien comenzará a relacionarse y a obtener también, un poco de seguridad en sí mismo.Segundo día de laStarker Week Latina 2020.Prompt elegido: Amnesia.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847428
Kudos: 6
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	Don’t You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot pertenece a _**Simple Minds**_ , y seguro la habrán escuchado al final de la película _**The Breakfast Five**_ o **El club de los cinco** (cuyo afiche fue imitado por el elenco de _**Spider-Man: Homecoming**_ en alguna _**Comic-Con**_ ). Pueden escucharla [acá](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdqoNKCCt7A).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Hope Davis, John Slattery, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Cada vez que le preguntaban por su nombre, el muchacho que fue llevado al hospital en una patrulla de policía respondía lo mismo.   
—No lo sé.   
Comenzó a ser estudiado por Howard y Maria Stark, una pareja de científicos famosos en la neurología y la neurociencia. Como esposo y esposa nutrían las investigaciones del otro con sus conocimientos y descubrimientos.   
Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba demasiado contento con el cambio que trajo a su vida el nuevo sujeto de pruebas de los Starks. Ese era su retoño: Anthony. Mejor conocido como Tony, desde que tuvo uso de razón había sido enceguecido por las luces que siempre estaban posadas sobre sus padres. Lejos de querer seguir una carrera en el campo de la medicina, Tony había decidido entrar al Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts y aunque su padre estuviera en desacuerdo, Tony haría hasta lo imposible por ingresar.  
A Tony le molestaba que el muchacho apenas hablara. Sus padres lo llevaban a su casa un par de horas varios días a la semana para que socializara. Había oído que no tenía problemas de habla, sí de confianza, por lo que Tony había sido el encargado designado de darle al muchacho una vida social. Ya que si no conseguía relacionarse con Tony, ¿cómo lo haría en el mundo real?  
Tony se caracterizaba por tener poca paciencia, así que apenas sus padres salían, dejaba al muchacho solo en su habitación. La paciencia del joven Stark volvía a sus límites normales cuando regresaba al cuarto destinado para sus robots y demás cosas que sólo él entendía. Cierto día se dio cuenta que el muchacho que él tenía a cargo se escondía en un rincón y lo observaba armar, desarmar cosas y pelear con la computadora.  
—Oye —el muchacho se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Tony—, ¿me alcanzas la pinza que está ahí arriba? —sin siquiera mirarlo, estiró su mano y esperó a que el muchacho se le acercara. Sonrió al sentir el peso del objeto que le había pedido sobre la palma de su mano. Recién en ese instante volteó a mirarlo. La mirada avellana del muchacho brillaba con curiosidad—. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres y ver lo que estoy haciendo.  
—¿Qué haces? —musitó el muchacho arrugando luego la nariz por el tono de voz que salió de entre sus labios. Era como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había pronunciado palabra que ya ni siquiera reconocía el sonido de su propia voz.  
—Un robot.  
—¿Puedo ayudarte?  
—¿Quieres hacerlo?  
—Sí.  
—Está bien- Eh… ¿Cómo te llamo?  
—Me encontraron en la calle Parker, así que, me dicen así.  
—Ah. Viniendo de mis padres, pensé que te llamarían “Sujeto de prueba número 573” o algo así —Tony esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero Parker no movió un solo músculo—. De acuerdo… ¿Por qué no agarras aquellas herramientas de allá? Te enseñaré a hacer uno.  
Cuando esa noche, Maria y Howard llevaron a Parker a la clínica donde estaba internado, la pareja se dio cuenta del día productivo que había tenido gracias a Tony. De un momento a otro, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Parker comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos y a demostrar que era una persona curiosa, inteligente y sensible. Al poco tiempo y sin tener noticias de la posible familia de Parker, los Starks le abrieron los brazos como un hijo más, sin perder de vista la amnesia con la cual tendría que aprender a convivir.

* * *

  
  
—Es doloroso —le dijo un día a Tony—. No recordar absolutamente nada.  
—¿No crees que es una oportunidad? Digo, ¿como una segunda oportunidad? —el aludido lo miró y arqueó una ceja—. ¡Eres un lienzo en blanco, Parker! ¡Lo que daría yo por tener la oportunidad de hacer las cosas por mí mismo!  
—¿No puedes hacerlo?  
—No cuando tienes la vida ya escrita. Desde que nací que soy el hijo de los Starks, no se refieren a mí por mi nombre. Yo no soy Anthony, Tony… Soy el hijo de los Starks.   
Tony miró al cielo, las nubes habían empezado a cubrir la luna y las estrellas pero el clima en la azotea seguía siendo agradable. Logró que el encargado de su seguridad y la de Parker, a quien Tony llamaba Happy, cariñosamente, lo dejara entrar a la casa un par de cervezas. Cada vez que sus padres no estaban en casa, que no solía suceder seguido, estaba a solas con su invitado y era el único momento en que podían hablar sobre sus sentimientos sin sentir las miradas de los investigadores sobre ellos.   
—¿Ya decidiste qué harás? Para la universidad…   
—No iré a M.I.T.   
—Si eso es lo que tú decidiste, entonces, está bien.   
Parker se quedó mirando a Tony. Hacía rato que había terminado el contenido de su botella. Mientras Tony seguía mirando el cielo, Parker poco a poco sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo hasta terminar cabeceando y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony, quien se sorprendió por el repentino peso. Al mirar hacia un costado vio a Parker luchando contra el sueño.   
—¿Quieres ir a descansar?   
El aludido se incorporó lentamente y asintió restregándose los ojos. Tony se puso de pie y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Parker levantó su brazo con lentitud y se ayudó de Tony para llegar a su habitación. Apenas se sentó sobre el colchón su cuerpo se inclinó hasta quedar acostado. Tony le quitó los zapatos y apoyó sus pies sobre las almohadas.   
—Tony…   
—¿Sabes? Podrías taparte si estuvieras del otro lado.   
Parker intentó levantarse pero terminó envolviéndose con las sábanas.   
—¿Tony? ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?   
El muchacho pensó unos momentos en su respuesta. Terminó por asentir y sentarse a su lado. 

* * *

Howard y María entraron a la casa. Mientras Howard terminaba de cerrar la puerta, su esposa se quitaba el saco y llegaba a la sala.   
—Demasiado silencio, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo Howard ocasionando su sonrisa.   
—¿Te quedarás aquí?   
—Voy a tomar un vaso de agua y subo. Ve qué están haciendo los chicos, ¿quieres?   
Howard subió las escaleras mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y desabotonaba un par de botones de su camisa. Vio la puerta de la habitación de Parker entreabierta. Al abrirla un poco más vio al muchacho enredado entre los brazos de Tony. Howard volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Cuando María entró, lo encontró con la misma ropa, sentado en la cama. Posó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención. Él levantó la vista.   
—Creo que es hora de que Parker haga su vida, ¿no lo crees?   
La mujer arqueó una ceja. Le dio la espalda e hizo su cabello hacia un lado.   
—¿Me ayudas con la cremallera? —Howard se puso de pie y ayudó a su esposa a quitarse el vestido—. ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?   
—Su amistad con Tony le hizo bien, no voy a negar eso, pero creo que ya está en condiciones de valerse por él mismo.   
—Eso es cierto —reconoció María, dirigiéndose al vestidor a cambiarse.   
—No estoy diciendo que lo dejemos solo. Hasta que se sienta cómodo, vamos a ayudarlo económicamente, y en todo lo que necesite.   
Su esposa asintió cuando salió del vestidor ya con su ropa de noche.   
—Me parece bien —con sus palabras demostró estar de acuerdo con Howard—. Incluso podría ir junto a Tony a M.I.T., ¿no lo crees? Lo he visto muy interesado en los trabajos de Tony.   
—No —la mujer miró a su esposo con asombro—. Tony estudiará medicina y continuará con nuestro legado —Howard apagó la luz de su mesa de noche y se acostó en la cama.   
—¿Dormirás con esa ropa? —oyó decir a María.   
—Sí. 

* * *

Parker despertó en medio de la madrugada. Sintió el calor de Tony a su lado y sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.   
—Eigengrau —mencionó de repente.   
—¿Qué?   
—Eigengrau. Es el color que vemos cuando abrimos los ojos en la oscuridad.   
—¿Tú qué ves?   
—Ahora mismo, estoy trazando tu rostro con mis manos. En mi mente, estoy tratando de iluminarlo para mí.   
—¿Sólo ves eso? Ese color que existe en nuestra mente.   
—Así es. Eso y la manera en que te recuerdo.   
Hubo un silencio. Agudizando un poco el sentido de la audición uno podía oír el sonido de la respiración del otro. De pronto, la respiración de Parker se volvió errática. No había esperado que Tony se le acercara y posara sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus labios estaban secos, pero apenas los labios de Tony se alejaron de los suyos, su lengua humedeció los propios y esta vez fue Parker quien inició el beso pegando su pecho al de Tony y tocando tímidamente sus pies con los suyos.   
—Eso fue inesperado —reconoció Tony. Su respiración se encontraba agitada.   
—¿Cómo me llamarías?   
—¿Eh?   
—Parker suena a un apellido. Dime, ¿qué nombre me pondrías?   
—¡No eres un perro! —rió el aludido enredando los rizados cabellos del muchacho con una mano.   
—Pero quiero que elijas un nombre para mí.   
—Veamos… ¿Thomas?   
—Demasiado inglés…   
—¿John?   
—Perfecto. Y podría cambiarme el apellido a Doe.   
—¡No lo sé! —Tony no podía evitar reír—. Es una pregunta demasiado repentina. Tienes que dejarme pensar. ¿Qué te parece…? ¿Qué te parece Peter?   
—Mhh… Peter Parker… Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. 

* * *

Mientras más Tony se mostraba interesado en la medicina y en las investigaciones sobre la amnesia de Peter, más Peter se mostraba interesado en la robótica. Aunque ambos se mostraron sorprendidos por la ida de Peter a un lugar propio, ninguno mostró objeción, después de todo, los Starks le estaban dando la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida. Esa segunda oportunidad que Tony le había dicho alguna vez. Sin embargo, aunque vivieran en casas separadas, no habían perdido contacto. Howard no se sorprendió cuando al llamarlos para entregarles las respectivas cartas de recomendación que deberían ser enviadas a las universidades elegidas, ellos llegaran juntos a la casa. Stark le entregó un sobre a cada uno con un destinatario distinto. Aunque ambos se encontraran felices con los lugares destinados a su futura formación, María sentía que algo no estaba bien. Y no estaba errada. Aunque Peter y Tony siguieran en contacto, María notó que la carrera elegida por su hijo no estaba dando frutos. Era como si algo faltara en su vida para sentirse completo como si no tuviera la suficiente motivación para seguir adelante. 

* * *

La fría brisa otoñal estaba enfriando el rostro de Peter mientras sus manos luchaban para calentarse dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El estornudo que se escapó quedó escondido dentro de la misma. De pronto, un pañuelo descartable apareció de la nada.  
—Ah. Gracias —dijo Peter al desconocido que se encontraba detrás suyo. Frente a él, el semáforo le impedía seguir su camino. Cuando giró su cabeza para mirarlo, los ojos de Peter se abrieron, asombrados. Las palabras no podían salir de sus labios—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es decir, ¿cómo…?  
A su lado, Tony sonreía.  
—Fui obligado.   
Tony recordó con nostalgia la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su padre al enterarse que sería transferido de la universidad donde estaba estudiando a la opción por la cual había peleado con su padre un par de años atrás, cuando Peter no estaba ni remotamente cerca. Howard, después de una larga conversación con su esposa había accedido a enviar a su hijo a Massachusetts sin consultarlo con él antes. Aunque le había dicho a Tony que lo hizo por la baja calificación que tuvo en su primer año, la realidad fue que María intercedió para que Tony volviera a estar con Peter.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que soy tu superior? —el muchacho levantó una ceja, su tono de voz tenía un deje de superioridad que le costaba horrores fingir.  
—Eso quiere decir que tendrás que enseñarme la universidad.   
—Puede llevarnos todo el día —bromeó Peter, la luz del semáforo ya estaba en verde, pero ninguno se movía.   
—No pensé que me recordarías —reconoció Tony, de repente, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su campera y no pudiendo ser capaz de mirar otra cosa más que la acera bajo sus pies.  
—¿Por qué no lo haría? —su oyente levantó la vista—. Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que le conté mis problemas y mis dudas, tú también lo hiciste conmigo. Tú fuiste- Tú eres —de pronto, Peter dejó de hablar, no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Simplemente dirigió su mirada a Tony y le sonrió con ternura—… Tú eres mi todo.   
Tony imitó su sonrisa y se quedaron unos instantes mirándose. Luego, al unísono, miraron el semáforo que volvió a ponerse en rojo.   
—Está empezando a llover. ¿Trajiste paraguas?  
—No. Pero, no hace mal un poco de agua de lluvia, ¿o sí?   
Mientras esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde de nuevo, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos, Peter inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla sobre el hombro de Tony. Quizás llegarían tarde el primer día. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> ¡Nos leemos mañana!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Notas finales:**  
>  \- El número de sujeto que dice Tony: El número 573 es el mes y año de salida de _**Marvel Team-up**_ que supuestamente fue el primer cómic en el que salieron Spider-Man y Iron Man juntos.  
> \- Eigengrau: Les juro que esto existe xD Googléenlo jajaja.


End file.
